PCT Patent Publication Nos. WO 2008/104978 and WO 2009/044392 to the assignee of the present invention and hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, disclose novel siRNA structures.
There remains a need for active and effective siRNA therapeutic agents which exhibit enhanced knock down activity, increased stability and or reduced off target effects.